Everybody Loves Robin!
by randomfandomsgirl
Summary: A series of one shots that will focus on a younger Robin, Batman, the JLA, and of course the Young justice team. Plenty of DaddyBats and fluff in this for everyone! No slash in this, sorry :P Come in, read, have a fangirl heart attack, and enjoy! (Rated T because I'm worried about the torture chapters I have coming up and some language)
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Loves Robin!**

**I figured I should start out with one of the Fanfiction World's most popular Young Justice one-shot: Dick Grayson has a nightmare! Just as a side note, Dick will be about 9 in this chapter, so it's been little after a year since Bruce Wayne took him in. Get ready for maximum fluff over here! So without further ado...cue the DaddyBats!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC NATION, YOUNG JUSTICE, OR BATMAN AND ROBIN. ALL I REALLY OWN ARE MY POORLY WRITTEN FANGIRL STORIES :P**

**Chapter One: A Raging Storm**

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning struck and thunder roared wildly in the savage city that was known as Gotham. Across the wide expanse of dangerous alleyways and ghetto neighborhoods, you could find even the most dangerous of criminals hiding in some run down safe house, spending their night riding out the storm instead of taking off on their usual crazed crime sprees. It seemed as if for tonight, not even a super villain felt like trudging out into a cold and dark thunderstorm. Lucky for the city heroes, Batman and Robin, this lack of criminal activity meant they could take the night off as vigilantes and instead spend it as a normal evening for Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

The night had been simple enough. Alfred had spent the better part of the evening cleaning around the Manor, as he did every evening, while Bruce and Dick relished the rare moment in which they could be together in their civies and had watched a movie after Dick had finished his homework and Bruce was done with his paperwork. They had watched "It's a Wonderful Life" upon Dick's request. For some reason, Dick seemed to love that movie to the point of idolization, while Bruce secretly wished he could go back in time and stop the sick person who had created the film. As fate would have it, Dick seemed to persistently ask Bruce if they could watch it, looking as if he would burst into tears if Bruce said no. And so, seeing as Bruce hated to disappoint Dick in any way, he was forced to comply much too his displeasure.

So they had watched the movie together, Dick sitting in pure rapture while Bruce counted down the seconds until it ended, as the storm outside raged on. Two hours and fifteen minutes later, the movie had finished, and the storm was still in full throttle. It was dark inside the room without the TV on, and Bruce fumbled in the shadows to turn on a lamp. Quickly, he found the switch, and the room was soon basked in a soft light. Bruce stretched, then looked over to the spot where Dick had laid down for the movie. A small smile reached his face when he saw that Dick was asleep. An even bigger smile appeared when Bruce picked Dick up gently, and the latter clung to him while sighing in his sleep. Bruce quietly began to walk out of the room and up the stairs towards Dick's bedroom. Once he reached the room, Bruce carefully eased the door open, so as not to wake his ward. Seeing as Dick was already dressed for bed, he gently pulled Dick's covers open and placed the boy in his bed.

If Bruce hadn't been the Batman, he might have cooed at the sight of his ward snuggling into his sheets. Instead, he simply pulled the covers up to the boys chin and tucked him in. Bruce stood above Dick for a moment, smiling at how peaceful and happy he looked, then lightly ran his hand through his dark hair while whispering "Goodnight Dick". Then Bruce walked out of the room silently, except he didn't have the signature scowl he wore everyday, but instead a smile filled with love for his son. Not his ward, but his son. The smile grew even larger.

#PUT YOUR HANDS UP, THIS IS A PAGE BREAK! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND WAIT FOR THE AUTHOR TO HURRY UP AND START WRITING!#

It had been only a few short hours after he'd unknowingly been put to bed that Dick woke up in a panic. He bolted up as a clap of thunder echoed throughout his room and as the rain pelted heavily against his windowpanes. Dick stayed still for a moment, panting deeply, before memories of the nightmare he'd just experienced came back to him and the panting turned to sobs. He leaned forward onto his knees and whispered hoarsely to himself "Mami...Tati...Îmi pare rău... E numai vina mea."{1}, crying as he shed the words like the tears on his face. Dick continued to sob as the storm raged on, uncaring to the boy who was hunched over crying for the loss of his beloved parents.

Slowly, but surely, Dick's sobs began to turn into small whimpers that could not be heard over the booming thunder. Dick lay back down in his bed as he cringed slightly at the frightening sounds of the storm. What a horrible nightmare. It was exactly like the one's he always had. He would be back at the circus with his family, happy and carefree, eager to begin their performance as The Flying Grayson's! He'd walk up onto the trapeze platform, watch as his parents began the act, prepare to jump, and then... it would happen. The wires would snap, he'd scream, they'd fall, and his world would once again come to a screeching stop. Dick would find himself next to his parent's bloody and broken bodies, their necks twisted at odd angles, their glassy eyes filled with horrible pain, their lips frozen in screams of pure terror. He would throw himself upon them anyway, crying and screaming out in broken Romani, wailing for his family to be okay. But they weren't. They never would be. And that's the point when Dick would finally wake up, crying over something he wished he never had to see again.

It always happened when it rained. Not like a normal drizzle or even shower, but a real storm filled with thunder and lightning, stinging rain, and howling winds. When that kind of storm came through Gotham, Dick typically had nightmares. He didn't know why he thought tonight would be any different. Maybe having the evening off and watching the movie with Bruce had distracted him from the storm.

"Bruce." Dick whispered into the dark. Thinking about the man, he realized he really wanted to see him. Like right now. It was almost like after watching his first parent's fall, he just had to make sure his other was alive and well, and not... Dick couldn't even bring himself to think of the word. He craved the comfort of his adoptive father, but he wasn't sure if Bruce would want to see him. It was sort of late...well, a glance at his clock told him it was actually 12:30 AM. That was actually pretty early considering the fact that the Dynamic Duo typically came back home around three or four hours after midnight. Still, Dick was a bit hesitant about going to Bruce for comfort. He might just tell Dick to go back to bed or that he was too old for this or- a loud BOOM echoed through Dick's room, which sent him sprinting out of bed and out the door, his hesitation gone and replaced with fear.

Dick ran right up to Bruce's bedroom door and then paused. He took in a deep breath. He could tell Bruce was awake, as a soft light seeped out from under his doorframe. Dick stared at the mahogany wood door for a moment, contemplating how scared he really was, and if this was really a good idea. Another clap of thunder bursting through the hall steeled Dick into quietly knocking on the door. He listened and heard some shuffling, and then a voice called out "Come in!"

Dick pushed open the door silently and shuffled into the room. Bruce lay in his bed, a book in hand, which he placed on a nightstand next to him. "Dick?" he asked. "Is everything alright?" Dick looked down for a moment, then shook his head sadly. No. No, everything was not alright. "What is it? Are you ok?" he heard Bruce ask with concern. It was then Dick looked up and Bruce noticed the silent tears that were falling down his face. Bruce looked outside at the storm, put two and two together, and realized why Dick was so upset. "Come here, Dick." Bruce said warmly, holding out his arms, to which Dick ran over and threw himself into.

He began to cry out loud as Bruce held him. It wasn't loud, but to Bruce, Dick's sobs echoed in his ears as if he were screaming. He couldn't stand it to see his son so upset. It nearly broke his heart in two. Yes, the Batman did have a heart, even if he only showed it to the people he cared most about. That included Dick, who he held closer as he cradled him in his lap. "Shhhh, it's okay now Dick. It's alright, I'm here, everything is going to be okay." Bruce promised Dick as he held the trembling boy. Eventually, Dick calmed down enough for Bruce to ask him "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" He felt Dick give a barely noticeable nod against his chest, confirming his guess. Poor Dick. Bruce knew how the storms caused him to have vivid nightmares about his parents deaths. He also knew that Dick felt the urge to come check on him when he had these dreams. If it weren't under these circumstances, Bruce would have almost called it cute. But he couldn't really say that when the cause was that Dick was scared out of his mind and thought he was dead.

Minutes passed as Dick whimpered in Bruce's embrace, trying desperately to take comfort from the man's presence, while memories of his dream slowly faded away until they would be recalled again in his next nightmare. Dick uncurled himself from Bruce and rubbed at his eyes. This whole incident had taken a toll on him both emotionally and physically, and he was beginning to feel tired again. Yet he still didn't want to fall asleep, afraid of the nightmares that would undoubtedly come once he slept alone. Bruce seemed to notice this, so he asked him quietly "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Bruce could see that Dick would fall asleep at any moment, but was scared of his nightmares. Maybe sleeping with him would make Dick feel better. "Da multumesc Bruce."{2}Dick murmured quietly in reply, so tired that he didn't even realize he was speaking in Romanian. He allowed Bruce to lift him up and pull him underneath the covers.

Bruce pulled the boy under the blankets and then shut off the lights. In the dark, he felt Dick curl up to him. He was still scared. Bruce felt so helpless. He wished he could fix Dick's problem, but there was no way either of them could. They would never be able to, no matter how much they wished they could. They would just have to learn to deal with the pain together. Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick as he whispered once more "It's okay Dick, it's alright. You can go to sleep. I'll be here for you, no matter what." And Dick, comforted by his father's kind words and on the verge of sleep, murmured "Te iubesc tata."{3} Then he succumbed to world of dreams and sighed contently.

A few minutes passed. Suddenly, the rain that had been pounding against the windows stopped, and the moon could be seen behind a veil of white clouds. Bruce looked towards the sky for a moment, then back to the sleeping boy beside him. How innocent he looked wrapped up next to him. He recalled the softly spoken Romani words that had come from him, and he translated them into English in his mind. Bruce then whispered in reply "I love you too Son.", and then proceeded to fall into a peaceful sleep. What he didn't know was that the boy next to him was awake, and that his eyes were filled with tears of not sorrow, but of joy, happiness, and above all, love.

**A/N**

**{1} Mom...Dad...I'm sorry...it's all my fault.**

**{2} Yes thank you Bruce.**

**{3} I love you dad.**

**Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter! If anybody is interested, I'm looking for two things: A beta and REVIEWS! Come on, tell me what you guys think! I may even start taking requests if this gets popular. Just either write a review or PM me. Oh and by the way, I'm letting you know ahead of time that I absolutely HATE season two of Young Justice. I stopped watching season two right after I saw the first episode of it. Man, did I hate that time skip! Oh well. Anyway, just remember to review for me please and tell me what you think. I'd totally love some constructive criticism. Oh yeah, and please check out my poll on my profile. Or PM me. Or read my story and review. Or just ignore this incredibly long author's note. Oh, and one more thing: REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE (In case you didn't notice ;] ) OK I'm out of here! Stay whelmed everyone! XD**

**randomfandomsgirl signing out**


	2. Brothers No Matter What

**Hey everybody! I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of busy, plus I'm also slightly grounded. So yeah…. Anyway, I just want to send a quick shout out to everybody who either reviewed/favorite/followed this story. So here we go!**

**Special thanks to: TheImaginativeFox, Bearbert, ILoveTheRobins, Guest, PrettyKitty Luvs U, Queen Sound, xDreyar, FANFIC JUNKIE, Akari Tatsumi, PuppyProngs, Shadow of the Moon555, Dragonazabache, skiheidi16, thebats24, A Small Voice, BATMANMELTSI, Ddelle26, Mickey's Girl, Nanna.M, and Willow D'Forest**

**Ok, so I have a personal favor to ask of the audience. In this story, I want you to pretend that Robin is seven (Yes, I know that's not when he was adopted!), Wally is eight (Yes, I know he and Dick have a two year age difference between them!), and Roy is thirteen (Yes, I know the age difference between Roy and Wally!). Before you say anything, I just want to say something in my defense: It's A LOT fluffier if you picture them all that way. I'm just saying! Give it a shot. If you can't get over the ages though, then oh well that's all I'm going to say. Now, read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. ALL I OWN IS MY POORLY WRITTEN FANFICS**

Chapter Two: Brothers No Matter What

"And make sure to have him in bed by at least nine o'clock." Bruce reminded Roy for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Roy, in response, simply rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Bruce, I've watched Dick enough times to know what I'm doing." He sighed, ignoring the menacing glare that was being sent his way. Roy didn't exactly mind it, as long as he didn't receive a Bat Glare. Rebellious teenager or not, Roy still found the caped crusader's angry scowl to be very terrifying, as did many others who knew the Dark Knight.

A sigh that was directed towards Roy escaped the annoyed billionaire's lips. As much as Bruce trusted Roy, he couldn't help but be irked by the kid's irritating "teenage" attitude. But what could he do? Roy was the only sidekick who knew his and Robin's civilian identity, not including Kid Flash, and the only one that Bruce could trust enough to watch over his son while he was out on a major League mission.

Speaking of the League, the Flash (Or in this case, Barry Allen) would be arriving at the Manor soon. Seeing as this weekend Barry was watching over his nephew Wallace, he too had to place his sidekick in the care of Roy while away on the same League mission with Batman. That was at least one reason. The other was that both Dick and Wally wanted to spend time together, along with Roy, and since they couldn't go on the mission, this was the next best thing. Not that Bruce, or for that matter, the Batman would ever admit to setting his son up on a "play date".

"Barry should be here any minute with Wallace." Bruce informed Roy as somewhere in the Manor, a clock struck the sixth hour.

"You'd think being the Flash, he could show up a little sooner." Roy mumbled under his breath after several minutes had passed and there was still an obvious lack of two certain speedsters. Bruce glanced down at Roy, a small smirk appearing on his face, until the doorbell rang. Moments later, Barry could be seen poking his head through the door. Immediately, he began to talk.

"Heya Bruce! Sorry I'm late. Iris called and wouldn't let me off the phone for hours, even when I told her about the mission. And then when I did tell her, she started worrying and then kept on talking and I-OOF!" he stopped short as a small blur flew past him and into the house. The blur continued to circle around the front entry and then crashed into an extremely surprised archer.

"ROY! Hi! I missed you!" the blur shouted gleefully while clinging onto a semi annoyed Roy. The blur turned out to be nine year old Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, and it seemed as if currently he was trying to attach himself permanently to Roy.

"Hey Wally! Missed you too buddy." Roy chuckled as Wally finally backed down from the massive speedster hug he'd given him. Wally then said hello to Bruce, who'd been watching amusedly from behind him as Roy was nearly squeezed to death. Then he looked around the room and realized someone was missing.

"Where's Dick?" he asked confusedly, wondering where his best friend was at. Bruce didn't say a word. Instead, he sighed and simply pointed towards… the ceiling? Wally was thoroughly confused, along with the two other occupants of the room. "There's no way that Dick is on the… never mind." Wally thought to himself as he, Barry, and Roy looked up towards the ceiling and at the chandelier, where a small figure could be seen dangling from.

"Hey guys!" the figure shouted happily as it flipped down towards the ground below. The form landed in a crouch on the floor in front of the group, then stood up. A wide smile was visible on Dick's face as he faced his friends. "What's up?" he laughed.

"You were, a minute ago at least." Wally said, a goofy grin crossing his face as he heard both Roy and Barry groan at his bad pun. He was pretty sure he could also hear Bruce's eye roll. Dick simply smirked at Wally, and then proceeded to run over and tackle his best friend in a hug, which was returned. Then Dick gave a quick greeting to Barry, and then ran over to Roy, who was treated to ANOTHER massive hug. "Hey Roy! Miss me?" he asked his "big brother" of sorts while squeezing him around the waist.

"Sure did kiddo. And it's great to see you again too, but do me a small favor, and try to not break my ribs please. " Roy grimaced as he felt his back crack at the strength of Dick's hug. The kid may be small, but damn, was he strong.

Dick stepped back immediately, arms against his sides, as he glanced up sheepishly at Roy. "Oops. Sorry for that Roy." He apologized quickly. Roy just chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's fine. Just next time you hug me, try not to break me in half. Cool?" he winked at Dick, who in reply, gave him a toothy grin and nodded. "Ok then. Glad you agree. Not sure how many more hugs I can take from both of you guys before I break." He joked. Wally stuck his tongue out at the archer in response, while Dick laughed and ducked out of Roy's arms and over to Bruce, who had called out they were about to leave.

Dick watched as Wally sped over to his uncle to say goodbye and Roy leaned against the wall as he waited for the two men to leave. He looked on as Barry pulled Wally into a hug, then turned towards Bruce. His guardian knelt down to Dick's height and placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Be good while I'm gone, and make sure to listen to Roy, alright?" Bruce spoke quietly to his young ward. Dick nodded his head as Bruce continued with "And absolutely no patrolling whatsoever. Got it?" he asked Dick, who sighed and nodded once more. Bruce took in his melancholy stature and gave him a small squeeze. "Sorry Dick, but it's too dangerous for you to go on a patrol alone. Or even with Roy and Wallace for that matter." He added as Dick opened his mouth to protest, but then nodded his head in reluctant agreement.

Bruce gave him a satisfied nod, then pulled him in for a small hug. "I'll be back soon Dick. Take care until then." He said as he pulled back.

Dick gave him a small smile and answered him. "You too, Bruce. I'll see you soon." He said as Wally and Barry both walked over to where the Dynamic Duo stood together. One last time, Wally and Barry gave each other a hug, before Barry came to stand next to Bruce. It looked like the two heroes were about to depart on their mission. Roy noticed this and walked over to see the two off and to collect Dick and Wally.

"Alright boys. We're leaving now. We'll be back as soon as the mission is completed. Until then, remember everything I told you. Alright Roy?" Bruce questioned one last time. Roy was about to roll his eyes in response, but then thought the better of it. Instead, he simply nodded his head.

"Alright Bruce. I promise." Roy grumbled as he came to stand by the two small boys he was to take care of. Bruce gave him one more glare, glanced over at Barry who nodded, and then turned his eyes back to Roy. Finally, he seemed to come to the conclusion that Dick would be in good hands with Roy watching him and Wally. So with one final goodbye to the boys, Bruce and Barry left the Manor to go and save the world. Again.

With the departure of their respective parental figures, Dick and Wally turned their attention to Roy.

"Roy! Come on, let's play something! Please?" Wally begged Roy, giving him puppy dog eyes in the process. Roy, who could never say no to his "little brother's" and their adorable looks, gave in quickly.

"Ok then. What do you guys feel like doing?" Roy asked the two kids. Both Wally and Dick gave their answers simultaneously.

"Hide and go Seek!" They cried out. Roy simply rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but if we play, no superpowers, got it Wally?" Roy questioned the mini speedster, who simply grumbled out a yes in reply. Turning towards Dick, Roy also added "And no super ninja skills either. Got it?" Dick simply gave him the most adorable pout in response. With wide eyes shedding crocodile tears, he looked up at Roy, who took one look at those baby blues, and felt his resolve melt. "Oh God. Alright, fine you two! Wally, you can speed, just don't try to vibrate or anything. Dick, ninja skills are allowed. But not super ninja skills." He lectured his brothers.

"Don't worry Roy! It won't be so bad this time!" Dick laughed mischievously.

Roy simply grumbled out "That's what I was afraid of." Then he walked a few feet away from the boys. "Ok then you two. I'm counting. You better get ready!" he warned with a grin. Roy covered his eyes with the palms of his hand, and then began to count back from 100. Dick and Wally took this as their cue to begin the game, and both boys quickly ran in the opposite direction from the archer.

***************************************LINE BREAK**********************************

"That was totally unfair Roy! It wasn't my fault I got caught!" Wally complained loudly as he was dragged through the mansion by Roy as they searched for their ninja friend.

"I specifically told you not to try and vibrate through anything. And where did I find you? Trying to vibrate through the couch so you could hide! Another second and you would have been stuck in the couch!" Roy shot back at Wally as he began to search the entertainment room for any sign of Dick.

"Well I thought I could do it this time! Besides, it's not like Dick followed the rules either." Wally huffed as he crossed his arms.

Roy looked up in confusion from behind the couch he was inspecting for a certain little bird. "What makes you so sure about that?" he questioned.

With an eye roll almost as impressive as his older brother's, Wally answered "Because it's been almost an hour and we still can't find him?" Roy glared at Wally for a moment, but then surrendered with a sigh of agreement.

"Alright, he cheated. But that isn't going to help us find him. Where could he be? I mean, we've literally searched the entire mansion." Roy groaned in frustration. Wally too, looked like he was ready to give up, until a sudden idea popped into his head.

"Roy! I can't believe we didn't think of it! What if Dick's hiding in the same spot he was when we all got here?" Wally exclaimed in excitement. Roy looked like he'd seen a ghost. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it either. Of course the little ninja would use that spot. After all, it had been right above Roy's own head!

"Wally! You're a genius buddy! Come on, let's go catch that damn ninja!" Roy whooped as he grabbed Wally's hand and ran towards the entrance of the Manor. Wally slightly used his speed so that he could keep up with Roy. Minutes later, the two could be found in the entrance to Wayne Manor once again. Except this time, they knew where to look.

"Up there! I see him." Wally whisper shouted, because upon the chandelier lay Dick, and soft snores could be heard coming from him. Wally glanced up at Roy, then to Dick, then back to Roy. It was his silent way of asking Roy as to whether they were going to have to climb up and get him. Roy sort of shrugged in response. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Wally apparently did though. In a move invisible to the naked eye, Wally ran up the wall, past the chandelier, grabbed a sleeping Dick, and sped back to the ground. He then ran over to a shocked looking Roy with the still sleeping Dick lying in his arms.

"Well? Can we wake him up now?" Wally asked in a hushed tone. Roy was still staring in shock at the mini speedster though. Wally gave him a weird look. "What is it? You're looking at me all funny." He questioned Roy quietly.

"When did you learn to run upside down like that?" Roy finally asked. Wally's look immediately changed into a toothy grin.

"Uncle Barry showed me yesterday! He said that I was a real natural at it! He said that it took him a long time to learn that move, but not me!" Wally beamed with pride. Roy took in this information. Wally was growing up to be a pretty good sidekick… no superhero. Roy didn't want to shove his brothers into the dismal category of being a "sidekick". Although they didn't realize it now, being a sidekick wasn't always such a good thing. Anyway, the point was that Wally was growing up. Slowly, but still he was growing up, along with Dick. Pretty soon, they would be older and… wouldn't need him anymore. Roy normally would have laughed at how sappy he was being, but right now, all he could think about was how his little brothers weren't always going to be so little. It made Roy feel rather melancholy. Wally must have picked up on this, because he gave a small worried frown.

"Roy? Are you ok? Did… did I do something wrong?" Wally asked in a small voice. Roy immediately snapped out of his little pity session. Crap. Poor Wally, the kid thought that he was the reason Roy looked upset.

Roy leaned down next to Wally, and much to the kids surprise, gave Wally a hug along with Dick who was slowly waking up from his little nap."Sorry Wally. I was just thinking 'bout some stuff. But I'm proud of you. That was a cool move!" Roy made an effort to draw himself away from his sad reflections on the future and his melancholy recollections of the past. Right now, Roy was determined to focus on the hopeful present that included two little kids who meant almost the world to him. To try and prove his point, Roy gave Wally an honest smile as he leaned back to look at his brother. Wally seemed to accept his big brother was telling the truth, so he returned the smile again. A small noise interrupted the two's moment though.

"Wha..Wally? Roy? How did you guys find me… and then how did I get down?" Dick asked sleepily as he took in his confusing surroundings and present company.

Speaking of present company, both Wally and Roy gave a mischievous grin to the poor little bird, who became frustrated when no answers were provided to his questions. It seemed as if Wally and Roy were content to see the Boy Wonder finally at a loss for knowledge. But, being a Bat, it didn't take long for Dick to figure out how he was brought down to the ground.

"Whoa Wally! You can speed upside down? Cool!" Dick enthused, allowing himself a snicker when he heard Wally and Roy grumble about how "Only a Bat could figure it out that fast!" and "There's no confusing him whatsoever!" Dick's smile became even wider when he leaned over to whisper something into a brooding Wally's ear. Whatever Dick said apparently worked, because instead of frowning, Wally was wearing a huge grin. Roy noticed this and gave the two kids a confused look.

"What are you two smiling about?" he questioned wearily. In response, Dick randomly jumped onto Wally's back, still wearing that dumb grin that was starting to annoy Roy.

"Dick happened to point out to me that even though you found him, you haven't actually tagged Dick." Wally giggled mischievously.

"And I also realized something. It just so happens that I have a speedster for a best friend! So you know what that means Roy?" Dick asked with an adorable little smirk. Roy simply ignored how cute it was though, and gave an annoyed sigh.

"What does it mean Dick?" he asked, which he would regret doing so later. Dick and Wally gave each other an amused look, and then suddenly, Wally sped past Roy and waited while the teen found them again.

"It means you're going to have a TON of fun trying to catch me!" Dick crowed, and with that comment, Wally sped off with his best friend holding on to his back. Roy immediately gave chase, even though a small part of him knew it was pointless.

"I'm starting to think the two of you planned this!" Roy shouted as he ran after the two. In response, all he heard was a creepy echo of Dick's laughter. "Great," Roy thought to himself, "It's going to be another one of _those_ nights."

*************************************PAGE BREAK**************************************

It did turn out to be one of those nights later on, when Roy had to spend a half hour trying to capture the "Devious Duo", to no avail, That is, until Roy finally gave in to himself and shot an arrow at his younger "brothers". Not a real arrow of course, but one of Roy's trick arrows that tangled the enemy in rope. This is exactly what happened to Dick and Wally.

"No fair again Roy! You caught us by surprise!" Wally grumbled as he was dragged along by the older boy.

"What do you mean us? You're the one who ran us into a dead end! He would have never caught us if you'd listened to my directions!" Dick pouted, as he too, was dragged along. Wally shot him a glare and opened his mouth to hurl a response in reply, but never did since Roy interrupted.

"Face it you two. I caught ya, it's getting late, and it's time to start calming down. Now, do I have to pull out another arrow to get you guys to zip it or what?" he threatened. Immediately, the two boys stopped their argument in favor of not spending the rest of the evening tied up with rope. Roy, satisfied with his threat, continued to drag the miffed children until he reached the main entertainment room.

"Ok, you guys stay here and watch a movie. I'm gonna go make dinner for us, so if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. Got it?" he questioned his brothers.

"Yeah sure Roy Boy, we got it. But maybe you should pick out a movie for us… something tells me that Birdie and I won't be able to choose without arguing." Wally smirked. Roy considered this, and then shrugged in half agreement. It'd be worth it, just to save himself the headache he would earn from the two fighting.

A few minutes later both Wally and Dick were happily seated in front of the large wide screen TV watching the Disney movie "Aladdin". Both of them were content enough that Roy felt comfortable leaving them be. Exiting the room, he headed in the direction of the kitchen. According to Bruce's lengthy list of instructions, the boys should be fed dinner at least by eight o'clock. It was now seven thirty. That gave Roy about thirty minutes to make something for them all to eat. According to Bruce, before Alfred had left on a family matter, the butler had prepared some simple dinners that even Bruce couldn't ruin with his terrible cooking skills. Roy would normally laugh about the billionaire's lack of culinary skills, but seeing as Roy was known as the guy who set instant pudding on fire… well, he wasn't really one to talk.

Putting aside disturbing memories of pudding and the fire department, Roy walked into the kitchen with a little less confidence then before. He just hoped that whatever Alfred had left behind wasn't too difficult to cook. As he opened the massive fridge, Roy breathed a sigh of relief. For sitting on the top shelf, in all its simplicity, was a large bowl of macaroni and cheese with a note that read "Heat on top of stove for five minutes at medium heat." Roy was almost tearing up at the sight. For once, Roy could handle dinner as well as he could bad guys. So it was with new found confidence that Roy pulled out the foil wrapped bowl and began to prepare his finally simple meal.

*************************************PAGE BREAK***********************************

Roy was ecstatic. No, beyond ecstatic. He was downright joyful. For the moment, there was no trace of the moody and rebellious teenager. For he, Roy Harper, had successfully prepared an entire meal of macaroni and cheese (which looked AWESOME) without setting anything within the kitchen on fire. Roy couldn't really remember the last time that had happened. To be honest, he wasn't so sure it would happen again, but for now, he wasn't going to question it. Instead, the young teen went to go fetch the younger boys for dinner.

Walking into the entertainment room, he found the most adorable scene ever (Not that he'd ever admit to it aloud of course.) It seemed as if Wally and Dick had a little too much fun with their previous adventures earlier in the day, and were all tired out, for both of them lay fast asleep. Wally had passed out with his back slightly against the armrest of the big couch. Small snores could be heard escaping his barely parted lips. Dick was partially leaning onto Wally, a small smile on his face, even as he slept with Wally keeping an arm around his Dick's neck. Both were out like a light.

Roy felt something bubbling up in his chest as he took in the sight of the two boys sleeping next to one another. It was something similar to what he had experienced earlier when watching Wally show off his new speeding abilities, except this time it was less…bitter. More like bittersweet. It was sad, but at the same time… it felt kind of nice.

As much as he hated to ruin the moment, Roy knew that boys must be hungry. Walking over, Roy almost (ALMOST) cooed at the sight of being that close to something so adorable. Instead, he gently shook Wally's shoulder and called to him. When he saw weary green eyes blink slowly up at him, Roy moved onto Dick, who woke up almost an instant later.

"Hey guys. Looks like you two fell asleep, huh?" Roy questioned in a hushed tone. Two sets of messy hair nodded at him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty hungry. And I happen to have dinner on the table…" he trailed off as two sets of disbelieving eyes were thrust upon him. Slightly irked by their obvious doubts, Roy grabbed Dick and Wally's hands as he gently pulled them towards the dining room.

"Roy, the day you don't burn any food is the day Bruce can finally learn to cook." Dick yawned as he stumbled to keep up with Roy.

"Yeah, Dick's totally right. Since when can you even…" Wally stopped short as he saw the serving of macaroni and cheese that was placed gloriously upon the table.

Roy took in their stunned expressions as the realization that Roy, the worst chef ever (under Bruce) had actually served something that looked edible. He enjoyed the stunned silence for a moment more, then asked "You guys gonna stare at it or eat it?".

Dick and Wally finally snapped out of their awed reverie, and with a quick thank you to Roy, scrambled over to the table and dug into their dinners. Roy followed them in and quickly followed in pursuit of his own dinner. After a couple minutes of silence, apart from the noise of chewing and glass clinking, Roy asked about the movie.

"It was good, even if we didn't finish it! I'd never seen Aladdin before. Wally said he had though." Dick answered enthusiastically as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah, I've seen almost all the Disney movies because Aunt Iris loves them. But there is one I don't think I've ever seen." Wally thought for a moment.

"Which one? I remember a few, so maybe I know it." Roy offered to Wally, who had to think for a second.

"Something about tigers? Or… lions? Oh yeah, lions! I remember it had all these lions in Africa or something." He exclaimed.

Roy pondered that for a second, then came to realize what movie his brother was talking about. "I think that's the Lion King, kiddo. Sound familiar?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's it! Dick, we should all watch it someday. Aunt Iris loves it, even Uncle Barry too! What do you think?" Wally grinned over at his best friend.

***"Awesome! Next time we're all together, let's watch it, ok Roy?" Dick enthused to the teen, who nodded in response. Although he hadn't watched the movie in years, Roy remembered enjoying the film as a child. He actually was a bit excited to see it again. Until the next time the three boys were together.

Dinner continued on, with Wally cracking lame jokes and Roy rolling his eyes while Dick snickered at the corny puns, until everyone finished. It was around eight o'clock, so Roy quickly placed the dishes in the sink and rushed Dick and Wally upstairs. About thirty minutes later, Roy had the boys washed with their teeth brushed and pajamas on. Roy couldn't help but snicker at the two's choice in bed wear. Wally was wearing a Flash t-shirt and yellow pajama bottoms. Dick wore a black t-shirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms that bore mini bat symbols across the fabric. It was quite endearing to see the two young protégés with their mentors symbol across their clothing. Even Roy had to admit it to himself as he helped the two boys into bed. Dick had a rather large bed and it would fit both him and Wally perfectly.

"Come on you two. Bruce will kill me if I don't get you guys in bed. You wouldn't want me to die, now would you?" Roy asked in a mockingly serious tone as he tried to herd the boys into bed.

"NO! Don't die Roy!" Dick cried dramatically as he flung himself at his brother. Deciding to ham up his performance even more, Dick threw his little arms around Roy, giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes at the same time. "Please Roy! You're too young to die!" he wailed while clinging to the archer, who rolled his eyes at the scene going on before him. So did Wally.

"Drama queen."

"You're one to talk Fleet Feet!"

"Sure thing Boy Blunder."

"Hey! Enough with the dumb nicknames. Dick, if you don't want me to die, then how about you just get into bed? You too Wally." Roy interrupted with a sigh.

Dick gave a small sigh, but then ran over to his bed, where he was soon joined by Wally. Turning towards Roy as he climbed in, he said with a smirk "Whatever you say there Yellow Hat!" Wally snickered as both he and Dick watched in amusement while Roy's face turned a deep red color.

"You are so lucky I actually like you two, otherwise you'd both be dead." He finally ground out between his teeth. As Roy began to pull the covers over his brothers, he thought about the nickname. "Damn it. Why did I ever let Ollie design my costume? And why do I still wear that stupid hat? I don't even like yellow." Roy grumbled in his head as he finished pulling the last sheet over the two figures in bed.

"Roy…thanks for watching us. I missed you, and Wally." Dick yawned as he became more comfortable under the comforter.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too. It's no fun being without your brothers…" Wally agreed as he began to drift off. Before he did though, he whispered sleepily "Goodnight Roy. Goodnight Dick. See ya in the morning…" Then the mini speedster allowed himself to succumb to sleep. Soon, small snores could be heard from his barely parted lips.

Roy smiled softly at him for a moment, ruffled the boy's hair, and then turned to check on Dick. He found the kid with his eyes barely open as he obviously struggled to stay awake. Seeing Roy, though, he gave a small smile.

"Thanks again Roy. For watching Wally and I. You're the best big brother ever. No matter what." Dick murmured as his eyes slowly drifted close. That left Roy to stand, shocked, above the slumbering children.

"No matter what. Huh. I guess he's right." Roy whispered to himself silently as he watched for a heartbeat more. Then, with a quick ruffle of each set of hair, he walked out of the room and silently shut the door behind himself.

Dick was right. This entire night, Roy couldn't help but be reminded of how his little brothers were growing up. All he could concentrate on was how soon they'd be older, and they wouldn't have a need for their "older brother" anymore. But that's where Roy was wrong, and Dick was right. Even when the day came that both Dick and Wally were considered no longer little anymore, they would still have a need for Roy as their brother. Their big brother. And to Roy, that adorable little ninja and mini speedster would always be his little brothers.

And Roy wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N** _***I'm sure everyone is familiar with the Lion King. I'm sure you're also familiar with how Dick can't stand the idea of anyone falling. So basically, what I'm trying to say here, is expect a chapter about Dick watching the Lion King and stuff happening. But tell me: who should he watch it with?_

**Hey guys! Looks like you made it through this ridiculously long chapter, huh? Anyway, I hope you guys all liked this story. Again, I don't know when the next one will be coming out, but hopefully I'll have another one up soon. So… yeah don't be mad if it's awhile. Just saying.**

**Well, just remember: Reviews are appreciated, and I'd love to hear some prompts. I'll try to get to any if I can. Feel the aster you guys! And happy belated Batman Day!**

**This is randomfandomsgirl signing out!**


End file.
